I'm no Demon
by Stalker-Pickle
Summary: When a lab experiment goes wrong, Marshall Lee turns human. All of his powers are taken away making him wish he had it back, badly. But actually sunshine and seeing things he couldn't makes him wanna stay human. But his friend is helping the pick which way he wants... By Love-For-One-Shots [discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

**Marshall Lee the (used-to-be) Vampire King**

Fionna, Cake, Gumball, and Marshall Lee were all in Gumball's lap. Fionna was right beside him daydreaming about him. Cake was trying to snap Fi out of that trance. Marshall Lee was floting around just annoying Gumball as h tried to discover a new way to make the candy people in his kingdom to have a better shine on their candy coatings.

Marshall Lee got bored. He couldn't go home because the sun was out and he didn't have anything better to do. The sun was his sleep time, but he would have been bored to sleep all day. He had an odd feeling for today. Something made him get up and fly to the Candy Kingdom. Fionna was there so he could always chat or tease with her. Marshall Lee floated to Cake and went beside her ears.

"I would just leave her alone, Fi's gone to her imagination until an adventure happens." He whispered to her. Cake hissd in reply. "Glob, I was just trying to start a conversation." He sighed flying up on the desk that Gumball was testing his experiment on. He turned into a tiny bat and flew in front of Fionna. "Fi Fi? Are you dead? I just wanna check befre I suck the blood out you."

"Your going to regret that, Marshall!" Cake expanded herself, showing nofear but yet only hate in her eyes.

"Can you guys calm down? I really need to focus here..." Gumball sighed showing that he was annoyed by them.

"You mean like this?" Marshall Lee grabbed one of the test tubes. He held it in his tiny bat hands smiling at PG. Prince Gumball became anger, his face flushed with red/pink. "What's wrong, Bubba? I could help you with this."

"No you can't, that substance your holding is very important." Gumball kept jumping trying to grab it back from bat Marshall, but he was too fast with his wings. "It requires a lot of care from a highly trained professional, not a person who goofs off all day." Gumball narrowed his eyes at him. "Am I right, Fionna?" He was trying to get her approval. Fionna continued to daydream about Gumball. "Fionna?" He turned, still nothing.

"Her reaction at is like mine, but all I heard was... "Blah Blah, I'm a nerd... Blah important, Blah, Marshall Lee the Vampire King is super awesome." Marshall exaggerated about the last part, but it only made Prince Gumball anger. "What?" Marshall dropped to the desk to look at him.

"I need it back, Marshall..." Gumball glared at him.

"Here I can help you with that." Marshall began dumping the chemical into Gumball's project. "Look! I'm getting smarter already!" He chuckled.

Gumball's tone dropped as well as his face expressions. He reach his hand out to him to him. "NO! MARSHALL! DON'T COMBINE THOSE CHEMICALS!" Gumball yelled.

"Why? I'm learning how to-" An explosion came from the test tubes being mixed. Marshall was shot to the back of the room and hitting the wall. Cake, Fionna, and Gumball all looked at their friend. He slid against the wall and dropped down to the floor. He went back to his normal form, only just to lay there on the cold, hard, (and dirty) floor. His friends all ran up to him to see if he was okay. He rose from the ground rubbing his head. Everyone sighed in relief to see he was okay. "That hurt more than ever..." Marshall turned around to face his friends. Everyone held their breath again. "I'm glad I did have to be passed out again." He laughed at his own joke. But no one else joined in, they stood there shocked. "What? Did I fucking say something retarded or something?" He growled at his friends.

"Marshall..." Fionna started but stopped.

"What, little bunny?" He smirked. Fionna turned and grabbed a flat of metal that shown the reflection of people. Marshall growled. He was a vampire. He CAN'T see his reflection. But he picked it up anyway and held it to his face. He dropped it when he caught a glimpse of what happened. "Holly shit..." Marshall Lee started. _No it can't be... _Marshall thought. _But I am..._ "I'm _human_..."

* * *

**_Alright my fellow fans of Adventure Time... Marshall is human. *Gasp* I want to continue this, but I'm wondering if anyone is out there reading. If you are, please give a review on this. I don't know if you guys are dead and or if fans who don't respond to anything. LET ME NOW YOUR ALIVE BY REVIEWING AND I'LL MAKE THIS STORY LONG. Please review! I'm thinking about holding my other fanfic for this or holding this one._**


	2. Chapter 2

"My face..." Marshall Lee touched his cheeks. "My teeth..." He fel they are all normal. "My eyes..." His eyes turn from red to gray. He picked up the metal surface again and looked at himself. "I have a reflection!? How is this possible!" He began to yell. He stopped and looked at himself. "I look hotter than I though." He chuckled to himself while he kept looking at himself.

"Marshall Lee! Stop cheeking youself out!" Fionna grabbed his shoulders and shook him around. "How did you turn human like me!?" Fionna looked at Gumball. "How is it possible?! All he did was mix a colour with another colour in that test tube thingy!" Fionna yelled and started shaking hsr friend again.

"He mixed it with a chemical, it triggered a reaction I wasn't going for." Gumball expained. "It shouldn't have done that unless he has some DNA of a human." He added. He turned to Marshall with a panic. "Do you have any idea how thisvwould happen. NOT counting your mistake just now."

"Well my father was human. But since my mom was a demon I was kinda half on both." Marshall pushed away Fionna. "But than I got turned into a vampire so the whole human thing wasn't there anymore. I am er.. I mean, I was the vampire demon." He gave a tiny rawr like he was still scary.

"I'll make something, your going to have to leave. Unless you promise not mess with me again." Gumball look at Marshall.

"NOPE." Marshall turned around. "I'm out of this nerd cave." Marshall Lee jumped but failed to fly. He hit the ground with a loud thud. Everyone began laughing at his failure. He got up and. He looked at his so called friends still laughing at him. "WHAT!?" Marshall yelled at everyone in anger.

"Nothing, honey." Cake smiled. "Just that you were stupid right now."

"SHUT UP!" Marshall Lee yelled, he would attempted to scare her. But his powers were lost.

"Come on, Marshy. Let's leave them alone." Fionna grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the lab. "Your not really not scary anymore. Your setting yourself up to embarrass youself."Fionna sounded like she was turning into a mother or something. "So I would rather you just stay out of his way."

"Fine, mom." Marshall smirked. He was pulled outside of the Candy Kingdom by than and into the sun. He looked at the sun. "AHHHH! IT BURNSSS!" Marshall yelled, trying to block the sun with his hands. "SHUT THAT STUPID SUN OFF ALREADY!" Marshall yelled.

"Marshall, your a human remember?" Fionna sighed in annoyance.

"I KNOW! IT JUST BURNS MY EYES!"

* * *

"You know, the sun ain't that bad once your eyes adjust to them." Marshall Lee looked at Fionna. "I forgot how the sun feels, haven't felt it since I was a little baby child." He laid down to soak up the sun. The last time he felt it was when the world wen wrong. Liquid was pouring down his face. He touched it with his hands. "Huh? Am I bleeding?"

"No, you just forgot that humans can feel the temperature more than vampires." Fionna said. She plugged up her nose. "And your smelling sweaty now." She fanned at Marshall.

"Hmm, guess your right, Fi. I do need a shower." He got up. "I'll catch up with you later." He began to walk. Marshall walked for nealy three seconds are slummed down, putting his hand on his knees. "Woah, this is getting my tired." He breathed heavily. "How do you do this Fionna? I'm tired from just thinking about walking."

"You normally float or whateves. You don't use your legs to walk Marshall." She pointed out. "Here, I'll walk with you. So it'll seem less of a trip." She began walking along with him back to his house. Marshall Lee looked different without his green blueish skin, his pointy teeth, and his red eye.

He was pale-ish, normal teeth,and grey eyes. Fonna looked at him while she walked beside him. It was something off about him that made her wanna hug him. Maybe it was just because he was human like her? Marshall Lee waved his hand in her face. "Yo' Bunny? We're here." Marshall raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh sorry, Mar." Fionna blushed. She turned around and walked back to her own house. "Bye Marshall. I'll check-out how your doing tomorrow early in the morning!" She let his cave.


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna banged on Marshall Lee door hard. "Marshall! Are you home? Or are you awake?" Fionna asked though the door. Shs heard Marshall sighing. He must have been very loud, because the light in his room came on. Which was on the second floor. "Marshall?" Fionna asked.

"Hold on a second, Fi." Marshall yelled to her."I'm com-!" A loud noise came from inside, followed by many other followed up noises. "OH GLOB! THAT HURTS!" Marshall Lee screamed in pain. A crash from a lamp or something fell to the floor. "Don't worry, Fionna. I'm almost there..."

"Uh, take your time? PLEASE!" Fionna yelled back to him. The door open showing Marshall all banged up and brusied, and in his underwear. Fionna blush from head to toe. Her eyes looked at his boxers with an uncomfortable facial expression. "Uh, Marshall... Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, the brusies are from the night before. Although it still hurts, a lot to be honest." He started to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. "You wanna come in?" Marshall used a hand gesture. Fionna came in all awkward and sat on the couch, it was hard but the stuffing was getting soften. "I'll be right back."

"NO! Marshall I'll jut get some pants for you!" Fionna panicked. Marshall Lee looked at her, confused. "I'm gunna be honest, your just gunna hurt yourself, dude." Fionna turned and climbed the ladder to his room. "I don't want you getting even MORE hurt." Fionna came back down with some pants for him. "Heads up." She threw the pair of pants at chest. Marshall groaned in pain and threw the pants to the side. "Oh my Glob!"

"It's okay, Fi. I'm just getting used to the human thing." He chuckled putting his hand on his chest from the pain.

"No it's not." Fionna sat on the couch next to him. "Sorry for throwing it at you." She blushed as she placed her hand on his on the brusies on his chest. "Are you okay? Do you need anything like painkillers, or water even?" She asked looking at the rest of his bumps on his body.

"Nah, I'm comfortable." Marshall smiled.

"I'm gunna go get some snacks." Fionna moved to get up. Marshall pulled her back down and moved her closer to his body.

"Fi, I said I was comfortable. Just sit down next to me." Marshall winked.

"I would, but I suggest to you. Get your pants on than I will." Fionna smirked and got up. "You put the pants on, I'll go get some snacks." She went to his fridge. "Wait, did you get any actual food other than strawberries or apples?" Fionna looked at the fridge than back to him. "Nevermind, let's just go to the Candy Kingdom. We could go eat and check on Gumball for the cure."

"Yeah, I might as well enjoy this as it last." Marshall sighed. "I need to get a shirt. You just get ready, if you can." Marshall grabbed his pants and went to his room to change.

Fionna sighed and waited by the door. _He looks good without a shirt. _She paused at her thought. _Did I just say he looked good without a shirt? Oh Glob, Marshall isn't gunna be my dream guy ever, Gumball is. Wait, he doesn't even like me, I think..._

"Fi Fi! Are you ready?" Marshall yelled at her in front of her face. "I've been asking you for a while." Marshall raised an eyebrow at Fionna. She blushed and nodded. "What's happening to you, Fionna?" Marshall Lee asked crosaing his arms and leanex against the door. "It's like your having some problems with Gumball again. Now I can't let that happen to my little favorite bunny, now can I?" Marshall smiled.

Fionna blushed. "I''m not your bunny, Marshall." Fionna shoved him to the side and open the door. She stormed out, clunching her hands into a fist.

"Come on, Fio. I'm only joking." Marshall smiled and ran after her. She continued straight. "Come on, bunny! You love me!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Fionna and Marshall Lee walked though the door of Gumball's lab. PG seemed to be working all day, night even. His gummy hair was all over the place. His eyes were dark and tired. Gumball used his elbow to prop himself up and his other looking at the chemicals he was mixing. Gumball was still in his lab coat.

"PG? How are you doing, you look like you died." Fionna asked walking towards him, she crossed her arms and cocked her hip.

"Oh, Fionna. It's nice to see you." Gumball yawned looking towards her and Marshall. "Don't worry, I've...I... I'm almost done." His head rocked back and forth. His eyes closing and re-opening. He shook his head, in effort to wake himself up. He straighten his back. "I've been up all night, sorry for the rudeness."

"Have you found a cure for me yet? I'm getting scratched and brusied by this soften skin." Marshall looked at himself. "I've could have falled from space and got half of the pain I have right now..." Marshall sighed in annoyance from the lack strength he has.

"Gumball yawned again, patting his mouth. "That's great, Marshall Lee." He looked down to his work."Do you mind if get some sleep. The longer I stay up, the longer this is going to take." Price Gumball's eye lids began to fall, he quickly opened them back up and went out the door. "I'm sorry, I really do need some sleep."

Fionna looked at Marshall. "Well that was stupid." Fionna laughed.

"Well, I'm still hungry. Marshall Lee's stomach growled. "What are we going to eat, Fi?" He asked, walking himself out of the laboratory and into the Candy King's grand kitchen. He opened the covers and the fridge. "I would eat jus about anything." He looked at some old cereal.

"Why don't you just make something already?"

"Because it is too much work and I am way to lazy to even think about it."

"What ever, dude." Fionna sighed. She turned around. "I'm gunna go home and make bacon pancakes or an everything burrito. Depending when I get there and if it's morning or lunch." Fionna rubbed her stomach in joy for Iideas of food. She turned her head to Marshall. "Do you want one? If not, enjoy the crummy cereal." Fionna left with Marshall following her.

* * *

"What is that blood sucker doin' in our house, Fionna?" Cake asked crossing her arms. "You know I don't take it to well toMarshall Lee." Cake hissed at him. She increased her body size and grabbed Marshall with her paws. "You promise not to hurt my sister?" Fionna rubed her arm awkwardly.

"I promise, now can you make us some food?" Marshall change the subject due to his hunger.

"MARSHALL! I said I would cook, Cake doesn't even like you" Fionna yelles at Marshall remark. "Why would you ask her that!"

"Because my stomach is growlin' for some food, and when I say food... I mean Cake's food, she doesn't burn the pancakes or anything like you do. You even mange to catch water on the stove on fire before, Fionna. I don't want anything fro you." Marshall shrugged his shoulders.

"Even when he isn't a demon, he still is." Cake set him down while looking at him wih angy eyes.

"I'm no demon." Marshall narrowed his eyes at her. "Well, technically. I am a son of a demon." He paused and smiled. "I could tear out the heart of Gumball if I have to. Any girl will fall for my beautiful body. I am the King of the vampires, still and always will." He chuckled.

"Marshall... You... Beautiful.. Idiot..." Fionna face palmed herself. She rolled her eyes than looked at Cake who had still been starring at Marshall in anger. "Cake, can you please make us some bacon pancakes. Marshall's right, I think I can make the pans on fire." She sighed.

"Fine, Fionna." Cake hissed at Marshall. "I don't think Marshall is going to be helpful around the kitchen. So just go play with him on Bmo or outside." Cake grew large and looked at him once more. "Remember, paste face, I'm watching you." Cake growled.

Fionna and Marshall went outside instead. Playing Bmo was going to get Cake looking at them the whole time. Outside, they could not have fear of Cake randomly yelling at them for something they did wrong. Fionna looked at Marshall. "You don't have to worry, I like you even though she doesn't." Fionna smiled.

"What do you like about me?" Marshall asked puting his hans in his jean's pockets.

"Your paste face."


End file.
